Jesse's Crisis:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: Jesse has a Heartattack, and is laid up in the hospital, What will the Dukes do? Will Boss Hogg help out, Stay Tuned for more, Please R&R, I want to hear your opinions, and thoughts on this one! IT'S COMPLETED!


Author's Note: There is a health crisis and Jesse Duke is the victim, Can his family help him through it?

The Crisis:

Everyone in Hazzard County was surprised by Boss Hogg's new attitude towards the Dukes, and that is because they saved his life, and he would be grateful to them always, and now that they are friends again, everything in Hazzard County can be peaceful like it was in the past. It was a relaxing day at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and everyone was enjoying the Beer, Food, and Music, and the Dukes were especially welcomed into the popular hangout, and they were just minding their own business, and Boss Hogg invited Jesse into his office to relax with him, they were having some Moonshine, and a Cigars, and they loved the fact, that the feud is over between the Dukes, and Hoggs. 

Daisy Duke was tending bar, while her handsome cousins were sitting in front of her enjoying their drinks that she just served them, and all the three young Dukes don't slack off in the Looks Department, but they don't want to be tied down yet, and they want to enjoy their lives until then, and Daisy looked up at her cousins, her Blue eyes are sparkling, and she asked, "Are we all set for your first weekend of freedom, and not being on Parole anymore?" and Bo said excited at the thought, **_"Yes, Ma'am, we are!"_**, and Luke said casually, "We can't wait until we have a real vacation, and not worry about the Smokies, and Law breathing down our necks", and Daisy nodded, and said, "Yeah, Uncle Jesse can't wait either, and he can use some relaxation, and calmness this time, instead of stress", and the boys agreed, and they continued to enjoy their evening, while Daisy continued to work.

Things are going good in Boss Hogg's office, and Jesse was enjoying the time with his friend, and Boss had the same feeling, and they were talking about the old times, and parties that are coming up, and suddenly Jesse felt a sharp pain in his chest, and clenched it, and then went pale, and Boss asked in a concern voice, "Jesse, Are you ok?" and Jesse said clenching his teeth, "My Heart…**_Help me!_** "and then he fell to the ground, and Boss cried out, **_"Jesse!"_**, and he ran to the door, and yelled, **_"Someone call 911, now, Bo, Luke, Daisy get in here, it's Jesse!"_**, and then he proceeded to do C.P.R., as Bo, Luke, and Daisy managed to make their way to Boss Hogg's office along with Cletus, Rosco, and Enos following right behind them.

"**_Uncle Jesse?" _**and Bo and Luke took over the C.P.R., and Boss went over to comfort Daisy, and she sobbed as Bo and Luke were doing their best to keep Jesse alive, and Luke shouted out loud, **_"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Breathe!"_** and Bo checked for a pulse, and groaned in frustration, and said exclaiming, **_"Nothing!"_** and Luke was equally frustrated, and said shouting, **_"Damnit, Uncle Jesse, Stay with us!"_** and Daisy continued to cry, and you can hear Boss Hogg let out some tears too, as Bo and Luke continued to do C.P.R., and Luke shouted for the final time, **_"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Breathe!"_**, and Bo checked Jesse's pulse again, and said with a smile this time, "He's got a pulse but weak", and then Cooter came in, hearing all of the noise, and said, "The Ambulance won't get here in time, we will take him in the back of my truck", and the two boys shed some tears, and nodded, and they all lifted the elderly Duke and left Boss Hogg's office, with Boss and everyone following them.

The Patrons were in shock, and couldn't believe that Jesse Duke was unconscious, and was not waking up at all, and Bo and Luke were trying to keep their emotion under control, and comfort Daisy at the same time, and Luke was busy keeping Jesse comfortable, and then Bo felt for a pulse one more time, and he yelled out calling to his friend, who was in the cab of his truck, driving, **_"Cooter, Go faster, Uncle Jesse does not have that much time left!"_** Cooter shouted back over the roar of the engine, **_"I am gone, Buddyroo!"_** and the Pickup Truck picked up speed along the route to Tri-County Hospital.

At the hospital, Jesse was taken in, and Cooter, Daisy, Bo, Luke, Boss, Rosco, and the Deputies all waited in the Waiting Room, and they all were silent, and waiting for the news on Jesse. Bo managed to go to sleep, Luke was having a tough time with his emotions, and he was struggling to keep it together, and Daisy went over to him, said with a smile, "Luke, Don't worry, Uncle Jesse will make it through, and he will be fine", and Luke smiled a little bit, and Daisy loved that smile, and he put his head on her shoulder, and she leaned her head against his, and he got his breathing under control, and was fighting to go to sleep, and Daisy said encouraging, "Go ahead, Luke, Rest up with Bo, I will keep a watch out for an update on Uncle Jesse", and he nodded, and went to join Bo on the other couch, and fell asleep besides him.

Doc Appleby went to check on Jesse for the second time, and he asked his lead Nurse, Nurse Kelly, "How is Jesse doing?" and she sighed and said, "Not so good, we gave him the medication that you ordered, but he isn't responding fast enough, and we need to keep him from getting stressed again, otherwise we will lose him to Cardiac Arrest", and Doc Appleby nodded sadly, and then he went to the Waiting Room to let everyone know the new update on Jesse's condition.

Doc Appleby came into the Waiting Room, and everyone jumped up in alert, and Luke asked, "How is our uncle?" and the doctor was up front with them, and said, "He is still critical, and stressed, and the medication is not working, and we are trying everything to save his life and make him better, and everyone nodded, and thanked him, Cooter went back to his Garage, Rosco, Cletus, Enos, and Boss went back to the Police Station, and the Dukes went to be with Jesse, when they were told that they can see him.

Daisy, Bo, and Luke walked into Jesse's room, and couldn't believe the sight in front of them, and they all went to surround their beloved relative, and Daisy kissed Jesse on his forehead, and said into his ear, "Come on, Uncle Jesse, come on, we need you, and we always will, please come back to us", and she let Bo come next, and she stepped out of the way, and let him go into her spot, and he moved some hair out of his eyes, and said, "Uncle Jesse, please don't leave us, especially me, I am gonna need you in my life, I got a feeling that I need to learn more from you, and be the best person I could…", his voice broke off with emotion, and he was comforted by Luke, and Bo found his voice again, and composed himself, "I need your help to be the best person I could be, so please don't leave", and he kissed the top of Jesse's head, and then Luke had his turn.

"Hey, Old Man, I know you can hear me, All I have to say is that you are gonna make it, and you are a fighter, so please don't prove me wrong", and there was a response from the monitors, and he looked down at his uncle, and said encouragingly with a smile, "That's right, you fight, and come back to us", and then suddenly they got tired, and fell asleep right then and there that night.

The next morning, Boss Hogg called Rosco and Lulu for a meeting at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and he explained that Jesse wasn't doing so good at the moment at Tri-County Hospital, and the Dukes need help on their farm, and Lulu suggested about hiring someone, and Boss Hogg said, "No, no, no, they will just screw it up", and he said to them, "We need to be the ones to help", and they agreed, and decided to go over to the Duke Farm with some food for supper that night.

Meanwhile Bo, Daisy, and Luke woke up, and straighten themselves out, and went to the Cafeteria to get some breakfast, and when they went back to see their uncle, they saw that he was still comfortable for the time being, and Luke said looking at his cousins, "We should go home, rest, and get cleaned up", and the younger Dukes weren't sure, and Luke said, "Uncle Jesse will be fine", and Daisy and Bo nodded, and they all went home for awhile.

Cooter was working at his garage, and he saw Rosco, Boss, and Lulu in town, and going into the General Store, and getting some supplies, and food, and he went over to them when they came out, and Boss said, "Cooter, How would you like to help us reorganize and fix up the Duke Farm?" and Cooter saw that he was serious, and said, "Count me in, Boss", and Rosco said, "I will get Enos, and Cletus to help out too", and Lulu said, "Good", and they made a plan to meet at the Dukes at 8:00 that night.

The young Dukes came home and were relieved a little bit that their uncle is resting comfortably at the hospital, and they took turns using the shower, and changed their clothes, Daisy made them some lunch, and they ate after Luke did the blessing, and they went to their rooms for awhile to take a nice long nap, and they won't have anything bad to worry about.

Later that afternoon, Doc Appleby checked on Jesse, and was happier with the results, and he was pleased that Jesse is calm, not critical, and is responding to the medication this time faster, and he figured that Jesse will wake up sometime soon, and he can't wait to tell the Dukes, when they come in again to visit Jesse.

Boss, Rosco, Lulu, Cooter, and the Deputies were in the Hogg Kitchen, and Cletus was chopping up Onions for Rosco's famous Chili, and he tasted a bit of it, and he said with a smile, "It's perfect, Cletus, get it all set up, and put it in the Fridge", and Cletus said with a smile of his own, "Yes, Sheriff", and he did just that, and Enos was doing a Cherry Pie, that he learned from Lulu, and she looked up from her Chicken dish, and inspected it, and smiled, and she said to the young Deputy, "Honey, You did good", and he and she put their dishes alongside Cletus's, and Boss and Rosco finished theirs, and they put in the Fridge, and they all relaxed until it was time to go to the Duke Farm.

The Dukes went to see Jesse once again, and they were not expecting a big change, and Doc Appleby came up to them in a hurry, and said to them with a smile, "Guys, I am so happy you are here, your uncle is doing much better, he is not critical, and responding to the medication much faster this time, and he is not stressed, he has woken up yet, but he will, and he will make a great recovery", and the Dukes celebrated, and thanked the doctor, and he went to make his rounds, and they went to see Jesse.

When they got in the room, they saw a major change in their beloved relative, and that he seems to be stronger, every time the monitor beeps along, and they all took their positions alongside their uncle, and Daisy smiled and gave him a big kiss on his cheek, "We are so proud of you, Uncle Jesse, Keep it up, and come back to us", and Bo said with a smile, "Yes, Sir, Just wake up, we will be here for you", and Luke said with a bigger smile, "Yes, Old Man, listen, when you get out of here, you are gonna be resting up, and taking better care of yourself", and all of sudden, Jesse's Right Hand moved, and squeezed Bo's hand, and the Dukes were emotional, and they were so happy that they can go home happy for the first time in 2 days.

When the Dukes came home, they were surprised to see Bo, Lulu, Rosco, Cooter, and the Deputies there, and they brought goodies, and Boss said, "We brought over some fresh food, you need to keep up your strength", and the Dukes agreed, and they all went inside to eat, and Lulu said, "We are here to help you put the farm back on it's feet", and Rosco said, "Me, Enos, and Cletus will do whatever we can", and the Dukes were grateful, and invited them to stay the night.

The next morning, the men went into the fields to work, and Daisy and Lulu took care of the Kitchen, and they were busy making sure all of the repairs were completed, and the crops were all set for the Harvest. When they sat down to dinner, Boss said with a smile exclaiming, **_"I would like to propose a toast, to Teamwork!"_** and everyone clinked his or her glasses alongside of Boss's.

A couple days later, Jesse was awake, and smiled at his nephews and nieces, and he tried to talk, but his throat was dry, and Luke said, "Don't try to talk, Uncle Jesse", and he filled him on what happened, and Bo said, "We got everything done on the farm", and Jesse nodded, and glad to hear that, and Daisy said, "Uncle Jesse, All we want is for you to get out of here, and come home with us", and then they spent the time talking, and Jesse got tired, and fell asleep, and the young Dukes tiptoed out of the room without disturbing him.

A week later, Jesse was scheduled to go home, and when he got home, he found the boys and Boss working together in the fields, and it was a great sight to see, and then when they were almost done, Jesse said, "I am so glad to see this happening, and J.D., you did a hell of a job, if I do say so myself", and he thanked him, and the boys told Boss, they can finish up, and Boss led Jesse into the house for a glass of Lemonade.

Jesse followed Doc Appleby's advice, and he took it easy for a month, and then he changed his lifestyle, and the younger Dukes were glad to see that change, and he worked his farm, and everything was back to normal, and the friendship with Boss Hogg continued to this day, and Jesse and Boss hung out in Boss's office in **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, while the Dukes had fun at the Bar, and not cause any trouble.

End of: Jesse's Crisis:

Balladeer: Everything is fine in Hazzard County, Georgia, and the Dukes were made sure to continue their freedom, and courtesy of Boss Hogg, the Dukes got to spend some time in Boss's Cabin in Chickasaw County, and they were all even when it came to saving a person's life, and the friendship remained strong until Boss Jefferson Davis Hogg died in 1997


End file.
